Rainy Days and the Apocalypse
by kaitokitty
Summary: The team spend a rainy afternoon role-playing as their mentors. Set after Failsafe but before Misplaced. Based on a prompt from YJ anon meme.
1. LARP

Based on a fic prompt in the YJ anon livejournal, prompt was Young Justice LARP (live action roleplay) as their mentors.

* * *

><p>Like many rainy weekday afternoons, M'gann spent quiet hours in her room watching TV. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the humorous character interactions and amusing straits the people got into.<p>

Today on "Hello Megan" there was a group of teenage boys (the nerds of the school) who engaged in something they called "LARPing". Apparently it involved dressing up in fantasy costumes and acting out fictional characters. Usually M'gann loved watching "Hello Megan" for the charming life of the main character, but today she was entranced by the dramatic fight scenes and epic storytelling the "LARPers" created. The episode ended and M'gann rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling. She had to ask someone about this.

Robin and Kid Flash sat at the counter in the cave's kitchen; Wally busy covering five burritos in hot sauce, and Robin figuring out a sequence of code on his laptop. M'gann couldn't cover her eagerness when she floated in. "Robin! Wally! Have you ever heard of something called 'LARPing'? It's the most amazing thing; you wear fancy costumes and-"

She was cut off by Robin, who had an amused look on his face, "Geez Miss M, it's just roleplaying, delusional geeks do it at conventions all the time."

Wally smacked Robin lightly on the head "Ha, look who's talking, geek." He then turned to M'gann, "I'd roleplay with you any day, sweet cheeks."

"Really?" M'gann asked excitedly, "I'll call the team and let everyone know! This will be so fun!" She beamed and flew out of the room, leaving a disappointed Wally and a smirking Robin behind.

"Guess she wasn't thinking of a double act." Robin said casually without looking up from his work.

The team stood in a circle in the cave's training room. Superboy had nothing better to do at the time, and Robin had been dragged reluctantly away from his computer. Wally, always eager to please M'gann, came without complaint but kept trying to send winks in the martian's direction. Artemis and Kaldur had come via zeta-tube.

"What's LARPing?" Superboy asked, with his arms across his chest.

"Oh it'll be great Superboy, we can act out our favorite characters and tell amazing stories… I think it's usually outdoors or in a more diverse environment, but since it's raining outdoors I thought I could…" M'gann hesitated, wringing her hands. She remembered the last time they had connected into a mental simulation, and it had not gone well. "It's probably not a good idea actually…"

Surprisingly it was Robin who spoke up, "As long as it's not a train for failure simulation again I'm sure you can handle it." He gave a cocky half smile, which was strangely reassuring.

M'gann smiled back, "I was thinking I could construct a mental scenario and we could project our self-images into our consciousness as the roles we want to enact. It will be more realistic than wearing costumes outside."

Aqualad looked at her seriously. "We trust you, let's do it"

She smiled and closed her eyes while reaching out to their respective minds, connecting them within her own. In truth she had been thinking about this all day, collecting bits of worlds she had seen on television and in books, constructing various forms of a universe she wanted to visit. Outside, their physical bodies went slowly limp and sprawled out onto the floor.

Inside, M'gann shifted them through various scenes, as if showing a slideshow. She chatted excitedly while the sets shifted and the rest of the team stared around in awe, "I was thinking we could go to space, or to the wild west, or even to a cartoon world!"

"Woah Miss M, this is awesome, but howbout let's do something we actually know about… like… Kid Flash, runs at the speed of light without breaking a sweat!" Upon saying this, Wally almost instantly transformed into his superhero costume. Not expecting this, he yelped and stumbled backwards, bumping into Artemis. He got a "Real smooth, Kid Ego" from the archer.

M'gann clapped her hands together in delight, and suddenly the world around them became Central City, Missouri. "That's a great idea, why don't we role-play as the Justice League?" This earned some surprised looks from the team.

"I know who I'm gonna be." Kid Flash said, his costume becoming the red and very familiar Flash.

"No points for originality there." Artemis said sarcastically, but decided to follow suit and take on Green Arrow's costume, minus the goatee.

Aqualad smiled and also donned his mentor's outfit. "I am glad he is not here to see this."

Robin and Superboy looked at each other, both having different reasons for not wanting to be their older counterparts. M'gann looked at them both apologetically, "I'm sorry; we can change the setting if you want."

Superboy responded by morphing into the red and blue costume worn by Superman. "It's just pretend right?" He smiled. "And this way I can make fun of his costume." He smiled again, this time directed towards Robin.

Robin hesitated, then as if a mask fell over his face, suddenly snickered and was in Batman gear.

Miss Martian laughed and morphed into her uncle the Martian Manhunter. Then she realized that she was the only one who had the mental control to change her own body, and instead turned into a much shorter version of J'onn to match the rest of the "Justice League" in height.

"I will moderate." Miss Martian's voice was suddenly business-like "Today our mission is to stop the quest of a powerful sorcerer who wants to bring eternal darkness to the land."

Around them the world shifted into night in a deep city.

"Let's play."


	2. It Begins

Gotham City.

The city of darkness.

Crime never sleeps in this city, and the people mutedly cry out for a hero.

One to save them from the evil in the night.

But I am the night.

And I am that hero.

Robin giggled to himself maniacally as he stood on the roof of Wayne Tech. He watched the city below with glee. He had no plans of becoming Batman, but this was just pretend, and he hated to admit how fun it was.

Inside Robin's comm-link Kid Flash spoke up, "Dude, do you have to talk with such a creepy, deep voice? I don't think anyone would understand Batman if he spoke like that."

"Shut up _Flash_. I'm Batman. The criminals understand my fists." Robin Batman growled out, and leapt off the building, grappling hook armed and ready.

"Batman, I'm picking up radio communication in Gotham City on the docks, sounds like there's something illegal going on." Superboy's voice came through Robin as Batman's link. "Should I come over from Metropolis?"

"Stay out of Gotham Superman, this is MY CITY." Robin growled and headed for the docks.

Inside his ear he heard responses from his various teammates.

"Ok seriously, how does Batman talk after grinding up his vocal chords like that?" Wally _Flash._

"Um Robi…Batman, would it not be better to have backup? There are quite a few people on the docks right now." M'gann _Martian Manhunter_

"I'm in Gotham right now, I will provide backup if necessary." Artemis _Green Arrow_.

"Wait what are you doing in Gotham? Shouldn't you be in Star City?" Flash spoke up suspiciously.

Kaldur _Aquaman_ interrupted, "I am near the harbor, I will remain underwater until we engage with the enemy."

Batrobin landed silently behind a building near the harbor, where he could see five men loading boxes into a truck. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Look, if the boss doesn't get these by 2AM today heads will roll. I hear there's a major buyer at stake here." One of the men spoke, he wore a grey beanie and a brown jacket. He seemed agitated.

Batrobin grumbled to himself. _I bet if this was real Batman would already know what was in those boxes._ His mood dampened a little bit. "I need a little distraction to find out what's in the cargo." He whispered into his link.

"I understand." "Aquaman" responded. The ocean began to churn violently about the harbor. One of the men went to take a closer look and suddenly he was blasted backwards by a cyclone of water. Two of the men ran towards the sea with their guns in hand, blasting at the waves. This was clearly ineffective as they too were overwhelmed by the force of water.

Meanwhile the man inside the truck was frantic, he had no idea what was going on and had decided to hide inside. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He turned around in shock and was greeted by green smoke.

Batrobin watched the man fall to the floor, unconscious. When the smoke cleared out of the truck, he took off his air filter mask and bent down to pry open one of the crates. The box was packed to the brim with a crystalized greenish powder. He collected a sample into his utility belt.

Suddenly "The Flash" was next to him. "I took out another guy outside, sheesh man, way to keep all the excitement to yourself." Flash paused and noticed the open crate. "What's this stuff?"

"It looks like drugs, but I'm not sure if it's the same in every crate." Batrobin replied. "They were saying something about _The Boss _wanting his shipment by 2AM."

Aquaman joined them on land, having tied up the four unconscious men outside. "Let's interrogate them and see if we can find out where we need to visit next."

Meanwhile "Green Arrow", "Superman" and "Martian Manhunter" were doing their own investigation.

Green Arrow had joined them via zeta –tube per instructions from Batman.

The three were at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, digging through the recent news in the city. "Look for anything related to major drug busts, or new chemical breakthroughs." Batman had instructed them on the radio communication. Superman stood guard, making sure no one caught them, while Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter sorted through the files.

"You said something about a sorcerer right? Also how much of this story have you planned out already?" Artemis-as-Green Arrow asked the martian.

"I have set up the basic premise and established many ending scenarios, depending on what we do the story will end differently. Also I do not know exactly where the sorcerer is, and I have constructed this world based on our collective knowledges." M'gann Manhunter responded.

"Green Arrow" was shocked, "You mean you know everything we know? How could you not tell us?" She whispered angrily.

"Peace Artemis, I don't know your secrets, like I said, I only established the framework of the environment and the rest is filled out by each of you or made up. I can end the simulation any time but I am not in complete control of the details." M'gann's tone was placating. "Besides, what fun would it be if I knew everything to the story already?" She smiled.

"Guys, I found something" Superman said, standing near a desk. He held up a file with a man's photo on it. "Felix Faust- ever heard of him?"

Batman's voice crackled through the comm-link static "Faust? I may have read one of Batman's files on him before- wait I mean I think I have a file on him somewhere."

Superman flipped through the file, "Looks like he recently acquired a huge sum of money and is using it for shady business ventures."

"Then perhaps it is best if we investigate this." Aquaman said. "Manhunter and Green Arrow, find what you can about Faust, I will rendez-vous with Superman in Metropolis to find this man."

"What about us?" Flash asked.

"You and Batman will analyze these chemicals and follow any more leads you find." Aquaman answered, and left the two in the truck with the bound thugs.

"Sheesh, even when role-playing he takes the leader role." Flash stared after Aquaman somewhat offended.

"Chill _Flash_. Besides, he said follow any leads we find, and I think we have some very willing leads right here." Batman looked at the tied up man in front of him and popped his knuckles.

It was time for Bat-persuasion.


End file.
